A user may operate a computing device that resides within a first private network and that has access to a public network. For example, the computing device may reside at the user's residence and connect to the user's router and/or modem to access the Internet. Using the computing device, the user may wish to access a second computing device or server that resides within a second private network via the public network. For example, the second computing device or server may reside in an enterprise network and connect to the enterprise's router or firewall to access the Internet. However, the enterprise may restrict access to devices that operate within its network. For example, only devices that are directly connected to the enterprise network may access devices that reside within the enterprise network.
To access the enterprise network, the user may use a virtual private network (VPN) connection. The VPN connection may enable the user's computing device to send and receive data with devices on the enterprise network as if the user's computing device was directly connected to the enterprise network. Furthermore, the VPN connection may provide an encrypted connection to keep data secure and maintain the integrity of the enterprise network.